The field of the invention relates generally to fencing, particularly synthetic fencing components constructed of synthetic materials such as plastic and vinyl. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for attaching various components to the top of a hollow fence post.
Recently, there has been a tremendous increase in the use of synthetic fencing products. The popularity of synthetic fencing is due in part to its low maintenance; for example, vinyl fencing retains its color and need not be stained or otherwise treated every year to prevent decay. Additionally, synthetic fencing can take on the natural, attractive appearance of wood while exhibiting superior durability. Furthermore, since synthetic posts and their connecting members are hollow, electrical connections can be routed through the fence and hidden from view, allowing electrical accessories to be easily wired along the fence. Finally, synthetic fencing components are less expensive to mass-produce and easier to assemble than their wood counterparts.
Synthetic fencing does present several design challenges. For example, people often desire to mount various accessories on their fence posts such as rain gauges, bird feeders, lights, etc. Unlike a wooden post on which an accessory may be easily mounted using nails or screws, securely attaching accessories to a synthetic fence can be difficult as synthetic fence posts are typically hollow and lack the internal structure to support heavy objects attached to their side using conventional means such as nails or screws. Additionally, the use of nails or screws may cause structural damage to the fence post, possibly causing splitting or cracking. Another design challenge is to provide a means to securely attach decorative or functional accessories to the synthetic fence where the attachment means shares the aesthetic and durability qualities of the synthetic fence such that the appearance of the synthetic fence may be enhanced.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for realizing enhanced decorative capabilities with synthetic fencing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securely attaching accessories to a synthetic fence post without structurally degrading the fence post, which is aesthetically pleasing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means to enhance the decorative appearance of a synthetic fence that is easily retrofit to the fence.
In accordance with the above objectives, the inventors have recognized that most synthetic fences contain a simple cap covering the open end of a hollow post and that by replacing this cap with attachments that are more decorative or styled a synthetic fence can take on an appearance more like that of a sculpted wooden fence. Accordingly, the inventors recognized the need to provide an apparatus that allows various sized accessories to interface with the synthetic fence posts while providing good structural support and not degrading the fence posts"" integrity. Additionally, the inventors have recognized that the apparatus should be aesthetically pleasing to the eye, easy to manufacture, and should be made such that it may be retrofit onto an existing synthetic fence with minimal effort.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention. In one embodiment, the present invention provides a synthetic fence post assembly comprising a connector member with two substantially parallel interface surfaces for placement on the end of a synthetic fence post and a top member for placement on the connector member. More particularly, the connector member is designed such that a first interface surface may engages the top end of a synthetic fence post and a second interface surface may engage the top member. Additionally, these interface surfaces contain engaging means for attaching the connector member to the interfacing structures (e.g., the post and top member). Once the connector member is attached to the fence post, a secure base is provided for mounting an accessory to the fence post without degrading the post""s structural qualities.
The engaging means refer to one or more members that extend from the connector member across the interface plane as defined by the connector member and an interfacing structure. These members may extend perpendicular from the interface planes and be slidably received within their respective interfacing structure or slidably receive their respective interfacing structure. For example, the member(s) that make up the engaging means may comprise multiple tabs that fit within the hollow opening of an interfacing structure, such as a fence post, or may comprise a continuous wall that fits over and slidably receives the end of an interfacing structure. Additionally, the connector member may be configured such that both interface surfaces have the same engaging means or such that each interface surface contains a different engaging means.
The top member may be any attachment configured such that it interfaces with, and is supported by the connector member, such as a decorative cap (e.g., a ball, tetrahedron, etc.) or an accessory such as a lamp. In one embodiment, the top member has a hollow elongate body that, when used with the connector member, allows the synthetic fence to take on the appearance of a sculpted wooden fence. In another embodiment, the top member comprises a housing for a lamp that contains apertures along its body that allow light to pass from within the structure upon assembly. In this embodiment, the apertures may be left open or covered with translucent caps that may diffuse the light as it passes from within the top member while sealing the top member from the elements.
The use of a hollow top member (e.g., an elongate tube) with the connector member will generally require using a cap to seal the top member""s second end from the elements. This cap may be anything configured to interface with and seal the top member from the elements, such as, for example, the simple caps that were originally on the synthetic fence posts. Additionally, the cap may itself be a decorative or functional accessory. For example, in one embodiment the cap may be a solar light apparatus comprising a solar panel oriented on top its top, a battery operable to receive an electrical charge from the solar panel, and a light connected to the battery on the bottom of the cap such that the light is enclosed within the top member upon assembly. As will be appreciated, when using a solar cap assembly, a light may be retrofit onto an existing synthetic post using the connector member and apertured top member of the present invention without having to perform any electrical wiring through the synthetic fencing.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a synthetic fence post assembly comprising: a connector member comprising two substantially parallel interface surfaces for placement on the end of a synthetic fence post, an exterior sidewall and an interior sidewall disposed between the interface surfaces that collectively define an opening, an internal support mount connected to the internal sidewall within the opening, and a top member for placement on the connecting member.
The connector member""s internal support mount may be connected to the interior sidewall using a plurality of interconnecting members that extend from the interior sidewall to the edge of the support mount. The support mount will generally be configured such that it forms an enclosure for receiving and holding an accessory in axial alignment with the center of the post. For example, the support mount may be formed as a ring where the ring""s internal edge is open to receive/hold an accessory with a circular base. However, other configurations of the support mount are possible, such as, for example, a pin that is slidably receivable within an accessory. As will be appreciated, use of the internal support in conjunction with the connector member allows the synthetic fence post to support an accessory with a significant weight, since the post will carry the entire weight of an accessory so mounted in compression across its cross section. Additionally, this arrangement allows for supporting an accessory without any degradation of the fence post""s structural integrity caused by mechanical fasteners such as nails and screws applying a force to a concentrated point on the post""s sidewall.
In another embodiment, a fence post assembly is provided comprising a substantially transparent connector member and a top member for placement on the substantially transparent connector member. The translucent connector member comprises two substantially parallel interface surfaces each of which contain engaging means for engaging an interfacing structure, one of these engaging means may be designed to interface with the end of a fence post. The transparent connector further comprises an interior and exterior sidewall disposed between the interface surfaces that integrally define an opening which is axially aligned with the fence post. As will be appreciated, this sidewall area may provide an enclosed space within the transparent connector member for placement of an accessory such as a light. In this regard, the connector member forms a lens having one engaging means for interfacing with the end of a fence post and another engaging means for interfacing with a lamp. The transparent connector member also comprises a diffusing means on the surface of at least one of the interior and exterior sidewall. This diffusing means may be any coating or physical variation on the sidewall surfaces which act to disperse light that may emanate from within the transparent connector member. In one embodiment using a physical variation of the sidewall surface, the diffusing means comprises a plurality of ridges integrally formed on the interior surface. These ridges may be continuously spaced on the surface and may be oriented perpendicular to said first and second interface surfaces. In this regard, the ridges may be easily formed in, for example, an injection molding process.
In all aspects of the present invention, the connector member may be formed in a variety of geometric shapes as long as it provides a first interface surface for engaging the synthetic post and a second interface surface for engaging a top member. For aesthetic purposes the connector member will typically share the geometry of the fence post (e.g., square post, square connector); however, the connector member may be formed such that it interfaces a post and top member of different cross sectional geometries (e.g., square to circular etc.) and/or diameters.
A method is also provided in accordance with the present invention for attaching an accessory to a synthetic fence post. The method includes the steps: defining an opening on the end of a fence post, providing a connector member with two interface surfaces that contain engaging means, positioning the connector member on the fence post such that the engaging means engage the post, placing an accessory on the connecting member such that the engaging means engage the accessory, and securing the engaging means to the post and accessory using a fastening means.
Additional aspects advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the further description that follows.